Le noël de deux hérissons
by Toxine Sulleehuto
Summary: AngelMJ a fait des fanmades géniaux pour Mathieu Sommet. Le youtuber désire donc le rencontrer. Pairing: yaoi Mathieu Sommet/AngelMJ


Elena est de retour! Et le chapitre de Gentleman-Cambrioleur tarde encore, tandis que je poste des OS inutiles! Vous pouvez me frapper.

Vous avez sans doute lu la description, donc c'est un yaoi entre AngelMJ et notre cher Mathieu S. (qui a, par ailleurs, des cheveux dans cet OS). J'ai cru comprendre que les fanfics gays ne dérangeaient plus notre schizophrène national, mais si celle-ci embête AngelMJ, qu'il me le fasse savoir et je la supprimerai tout de suite!

Bon, ça, c'est fait.

Cet OS est un cadeau à une jeune crêpe tricolore du nom de Chloé -coucou Chloé! J'espère qu'il te plaira! J'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur! Et j'ai aussi repris la guimauve, moi qui m'étais juré d'arrêter après N'importe quoi pour Antoine. Ah, mes vieux démons ...

Je fais aussi un bisou à mon grand dauphin rose, ma Lilette -c'est pas son vrai prénom, c'est juste un surnom- qui lit tous mes écrits et mes conneries sans protester et en me faisant même des compliments!

Au fait, j'ai conscience que je fais souvent des coquilles ou des oublis de mots, donc faites-le moi remarquer par review, ça décrédibilisera un peu moins le texte.

Quand au coup des deux hérissons ... j'ai lu ça dans un bouquin, je sais pas si c'est vrai mais je suppose, vu que c'était écrit.

Non, j'avais VRAIMENT rien à dire dans cette présentation.

Un petit indice quand au dernier chapitre de Gentleman-Cambrioleur, pour me faire pardonner du retard? Je suis narcissique. Seule rin misaki comprendra.

Je vous fais de gros câlins et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde -sauf le mien, hein, faut pas déconner non plus!

Un panda (j'aime cette signature)

PS: (Coucou Lauraceae qui me l'a fait remarquer) Angel est OOC sur plusieurs points dans cet OS, mais je pense qu'il reste néanmoins mignon! Bises, le panda.

* * *

Angel aimait bien l'hiver. En été, il faisait trop chaud, c'était impossible de dessiner. Les feuilles collaient aux mains, la sueur faisait baver le crayon ... En hiver, on montait simplement le chauffage jusqu'à une température acceptable.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait en cette froide soirée de décembre. Il n'était que dix-huit heures et la nuit avait déjà jeté son manteau sombre sur la ville. Il crayonnait sur un cahier de brouillon. Il avait fait en novembre le fanmade sur Maître Panda, et cherchait à présent des idées pour celui du Hippie. C'était difficile: s'il y avait des choses à raconter sur les autres personnalités, on ne savait pas grand-chose du drogué. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire une chanson avec pour seules paroles « Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères » ou « Sauvons les phoques ! ».

Il entendit la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrir. Une voix féminine l'apostropha aussitôt :

« Salut petit ange!

\- Salut Am'. »

Am' était le surnom d'Armande, une de ses amies. Ils avaient supprimé le r de son nom car Arm' était plus difficile à prononcer et rendait moins bien.

La jeune femme lui sourit lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle. Angel remarqua qu'il y avait de la neige sur le bonnet de laine rouge qui recouvrait ses cheveux.

« Il a neigé ?

\- Oui ! Mais ça n'a pas endommagé les lignes téléphoniques donc tu n'as aucune excuse !

\- Une ... excuse ?

\- Je t'ai appelé je-ne-sais-combien de fois et t'as pas répondu ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

\- Hein ? »

Angel sortit son téléphone et remarqua qu'il était en mode silencieux. Il avait manqué six appels et reçu trois SMS, tout ça venant d'Armande.

« Désolé !

\- C'est pas grave. Je voulais t'inviter à aller au cinéma, mais là c'est un peu foutu.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, je voulais te laisser décider. C'est toi le cinéphile, je te rappelle ! »

Angel sourit. Armande fit volte-face. Ses épaisses boucles de cheveux, où se mêlaient fils dorés et châtain clair, voletèrent dans son dos. Elle alla dans la cuisine.

Angel se pencha à nouveau sur son cahier de brouillon. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Dans le dernier épisode de SLG, Mathieu avait effectué une danse orientale ridiculement sensuelle, accompagné d'un Patron au mieux de sa forme. Le crayon courut tout seul sur le papier, faisant apparaître Mathieu en sari brodé et le Patron déguisé en calife. Contrairement aux dessins d'Angel pour ses fanmades, celui-ci était réaliste et on se serait presque attendu à voir les personnages bouger. Ces derniers temps, Angel dessinait de plus en plus du réaliste. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il ne postait jamais ce type de dessin, même s'il était très fier de certains. C'était en quelque sorte son jardin secret d'artiste.

Il entendit distraitement Armande ouvrir un placard. Il posa son crayon, guettant la protestation de la jeune femme. Elle ne tarda pas :

« Eh ! Où est le Nutella ?

\- Tu t'en souviens pas ? Tu l'as fini.

\- T'en as pas racheté ?

\- Non. Moi j'en mange pas, y avait que toi qui te servais dans le pot.

\- Mais ... ah d'accord ! »

Puis elle ajouta en riant :

« T'es vraiment le dernier des connards. »

Angel rit avec elle. Il s'était remis à dessiner. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait crayonné des détails qui ne lui avaient pourtant pas sauté aux yeux lorsqu'il avait vu la vidéo. Peut-être les avait-il inventés, après tout.

Il posa cahier et crayon, se leva. Il alluma son ordinateur. Un bruit de craquement lui parvint depuis la cuisine. Tiens, Armande n'en était pas restée là et avait agressé la tablette de chocolat pâtissier. Un son de plastique froissé : la jeune femme prenait le sachet de pain de mie pour se faire un sandwich.

Angel avait un message privé sur Facebook. Il le lut et resta sur place.

Mathieu Sommet. Le Mathieu Sommet, qui lui avait envoyé :

« Coucou petit panda ! Je passe près de chez toi demain, je reste trois jours, jusqu'à lundi. Vu que tu m'as fait les quatre meilleurs fanmades du monde, je peux jouer les boulets et t'occuper tout ton après-midi ? Donne-moi le lieu de rendez-vous, je suis là à partir de quatorze heures. »

Il ne sentit pas Armande arriver derrière lui. Elle se pencha, il l'entendit croquer le sandwich au chocolat.

« Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir lu. Tu comptes répondre quoi ?

\- Mais ... mais j'en sais rien ! Enfin ... tu comprends pas ! C'est Mathieu Sommet ! Je me sentirais tellement ...

\- Oh, détends-toi ! Le nain schizophrène, il ne t'a pas demandé en mariage ! »

Armande n'aimait pas SLG, et avait donné ce sobriquet à Mathieu.

« Mais …

\- Tu le considères peut-être comme un génie, mais le Mathieu, c'est un être humain normal ! Et puis s'il ta proposé de te voir, c'est pas pour se foutre de ta gueule et te démontrer sa supériorité.

\- Où est-ce que t'as appris à faire des discours pareils, sérieux ? »

Armande éclata de rire et fit claquer sa langue :

« Secrets de femme. »

Elle mordit à nouveau dans son pain de mie. Angel hésita un moment puis envoya :

« A quelle gare routière descends-tu ? Donne-moi les horaires, le quai, etc., je te rejoindrai là-bas ? »

* * *

Madison et Armande discutaient vivement, assises sur les bancs de la gare. Angel regardait fixement le quai où devait descendre Mathieu. Il guettait la voix qui annoncerait que le train arrivait.

« Dis-moi, à quoi il ressemble ? demanda pour la énième fois Madison.

\- Je t'ai montré une photo.

\- Montre-la-moi encore. »

Angel ne fit rien. Il savait très bien que Madison n'en avait pas besoin. C'était le genre de fille qui connaît mieux votre vie que vous-même, le genre qui retient les plus insignifiants détails que vous exposez au cours d'une conversation anodine, détails que vous oubliez vous-même. Avec ses cheveux blond cendré et pleins de pellicules, ses lunettes épaisses d'hypermétrope et son appareil photo de paparazzi, avec un zoom et une précision hallucinants, toujours accroché autour du cou, elle ressemblait à une caricature de journaliste people. Elle était très fouineuse, ce qui plaisait énormément à Armande, qui aimait bien tout savoir, mais moyennement à Angel.

Il sursauta lorsque la voix annonça le train de Mathieu. Aussitôt, il se leva et courut sur le quai. Madison alluma son appareil et commença à mitrailler les passants, soutenant les regards étonnés voire méprisants. Elle adorait placarder des photos d'inconnus dans son appartement. Ça donnait, selon elle, comme un air de grande famille.

Angel attendit. Il voyait des gens passer à droite à gauche, parfois avec un but fixe, parfois errant. Mais pas Mathieu.

Il vit enfin le petit schizophrène, qui traînait une grande valise noire derrière lui et dévisageait les moindres détails de la gare. Il courut à sa rencontre :

« Mathieu ! »

Le youtuber s'arrêta, le détailla sans le reconnaître. Angel se souvint qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus en vrai.

« Je suis AngelMJ, dit-il.

\- Oh ! Salut ! Plus grand que ce que j'imaginais. Je me sens vraiment minuscule !

\- Mais non ! Je … t'aide à porter ta valise ?

\- Ça va aller. »

Ils revinrent vers Armande et Madison, qui étaient toujours assises sur le banc. Madison commença à photographier Mathieu, qui stoppa net.

« Une fangirl ?

\- Non. C'est une habitude qu'elle a.

\- Oh d'accord. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit Armande avec son grand sourire habituel.

\- Bonjour, dit Madison. Pouvez vous mettre de profil, je …

\- Arrête, la coupa Angel. »

D'ordinaire, il laissait Madison faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais il était hors de question de faire passer ses connaissances pour des psychopathes alors que l'un de ses youtubers préférés, si ce n'était pas son préféré, était à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Moins d'un mètre. A cette pensée, il eut un petit vertige. Moins d'un mètre. Si un jour on lui avait dit ça !

Madison rangea l'appareil photo, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« On y va ? fit Mathieu.

\- Oui. Alors on va prendre la voiture d'Armande … Armande c'est elle. Bref, on va prendre sa voiture parce que j'ai pas le permis.

\- D'accord ! Moi non plus, je compatis. »

Mathieu était beaucoup plus décontracté et de bonne humeur qu'Angel ne l'avait pensé. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

Ils partirent vers le parking.

« Bon, où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? demanda le schizophrène.

\- Euh … »

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait proposer à Mathieu Sommet ?

Ce dernier glissa sur la neige fraîche et manqua de tomber. Angel le rattrapa, Armande se chargea de la valise. Le petit châtain -ses cheveux avaient repoussé depuis septembre- éclata de rire.

« Fidèle à moi-même et pas doué ! Désolé, je suis pas trop lourd ?

\- Non, non, ça va.

\- C'est plutôt la valise qui pèse une tonne ! s'exclama Armande. Qu'est-ce que vous …

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Enfin, moi je le fais, donc …

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? »

Mathieu esquissa un sourire et murmura :

« Si tu savais … »

Il n'avait pas pris la voix du Patron. Surprenant. Il était bien plus … bien plus normal que dans l'esprit d'Angel. Le moindre des gestes qu'il faisait était banal, rien d'héroïque ou d'extraordinaire. Et pourtant ce type était considéré comme un dieu par beaucoup de gens.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Armande chargea la valise.

« Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? répéta Mathieu. Ou est-ce que tu préfères qu'on se promène au petit bonheur ?

\- Euh …

\- Très décidé ! Bon, on fait ça, d'accord ? Se promener, je veux dire. J'aime bien visiter. »

Armande et Madison s'installèrent à l'avant, Mathieu et Angel à l'arrière. La jeune femme démarra.

« Et la valise ? demanda-t-elle. On en fait quoi ? Vous allez pas la trimballer pendant votre promenade ?

\- Sinon, proposa Angel, tu la déposes chez moi, vu que t'as la clé, et Mathieu vient la récupérer en fin de journée. Au fait, tu vas où ?

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer. D'accord, on laisse ma valise chez toi.

\- Je vous abandonne sur la place principale et j'amène les bagages. C'est ok. »

Un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, Armande s'arrêta.

« Descendez ici. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard ! »

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Juste avant qu'il redémarre, Angel vit le reflet du timide soleil d'hiver dans la lentille de l'appareil photo de Madison.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, suite à quoi Mathieu dit enfin :

« C'est sympa de ta part d'avoir accepté de me donner ton après-midi.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui es génial d'avoir voulu me rencontrer ! »

Mathieu sourit.

« Ta copine photographe, elle veut être journaliste ?

\- Non, réalisatrice de cinéma. Mais … je sais pas j'ai déjà vu certains de ses court-métrages, c'est super bien fait mais elle … il y a quelque chose de malsain. Les scénarios, la façon dont c'est filmé … Malsain.

\- Oh. Et l'autre ? Elle est très jolie.

\- Armande. Une amie d'enfance.

\- Armande. Très joli prénom, aussi. Ta petite amie, je suppose. »

Angel ne sut franchement pas quoi répondre. La question lui parut trop … directe. Trop rapide. Mal venue. Ils ne s'étaient vus pour la première fois qu'il y a moins d'une heure et Mathieu lui posait déjà des questions sur sa vie intime ! La boule qu'il avait au ventre revint.

« Non. C'est juste une amie. »

Et puis, autant retourner la question :

« Et toi ? T'as une petite amie ?

\- Ah, pas de chance, tu serais arrivé avant-hier je t'aurais dit oui. Mais maintenant … vive le célibat !

\- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est moi qui y ai mis un terme, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et puis … pourquoi … eh bien même le plus ardent des feux de forêt finit par s'éteindre.

\- Tu considères l'amour comme un feu de forêt ?

\- Non ! Non ! Mais … enfin … entre elle et moi … c'était vraiment brûlant. C'est le mot. C'était dingue, déraisonnable, une passion adolescente. Mais derrière … pas de bases solides. C'est une pile électrique, cette fille. Elle ne veut pas passer sa vie avec quelqu'un. Elle veut aimer, connaître tout ce qui procure des sensations fortes. Dès que je l'ai compris, j'ai rompu.

\- Oh. »

Puis, après un instant de réflexion :

« Je croyais que ce genre de fille n'existait que dans les films.

\- Faut croire. Bon, on change de sujet ?

\- Pourquoi ? La conversation te plaît pas ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est à toi qu'elle ne plaît pas. »

Angel ne répondit pas. Ils marchèrent encore en silence, le cinéphile virant un peu plus au rouge vif à chaque instant qui passait. Est-ce qu'il en était arrivé à parler de la vie amoureuse de Mathieu Sommet avec l'intéressé lui-même ?

_Pitié Angel, dis quelque chose, là. L'ambiance vire au glauque._

Et malgré cette petite voix, il ne parvint à rien articuler.

Au bout d'un moment, Mathieu éclata de rire.

« Ma vie ressemble à un mélodrame, non ? Et toi … est-ce que ce que je t'ai dit te gêne ?

\- Un peu.

\- Oh ! T'aurais du le dire. Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? »

Face au silence du plus jeune, il arqua un sourcil :

« Et alors ?

\- …

\- Rien ? Bon. Alors à moi de poser les questions. Restons sur l'amour : t'as déjà eu une petite amie ?

\- Euh … c'est un peu ma vie privée … je …

\- Je t'ai tout déballé sur moi, mais t'es pas obligé de faire pareil. »

_Ou une manière subtile de me dire de le faire_, songea Angel.

« Oui, une, marmonna-t-il enfin. Mais … on peut arrêter de parler de ça ! »

Il sentait les flammes qui consumaient ses joues, les filets de transpiration qui commençaient à couler sur son front, les tremblements dans sa voix.

Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné ? C'était absurde. Il passait pour un crétin et en avait parfaitement conscience.

_Oh et puis merde !_

« C'était il y a un peu moins d'un an. Mais elle est partie. Loin d'ici, en Australie. On est restés ensemble quelques mois après son départ, mais on a fini par comprendre tous les deux que c'était un peu débile et qu'il valait mieux couper les ponts. Ça devenait … on était trop distants, quoi.

\- Moi qui espérais pouvoir te sourire et te dire que t'avais plus de chance que moi !

\- Faut croire.

\- Dis … je peux te faire une confidence ?

\- Euh … ouais, vas-y.

\- J'ai l'air con : on se connaît depuis vraiment pas longtemps et tout ça mais … Bon, toutes mes fangirls fantasment sur moi et Antoine, mais ce qu'elles ne savent pas c'est que je suis _vraiment_ bi. J'ai eu un petit ami au collège, puis au lycée. Je l'aimais vraiment. Personne le savait, on le gardait pour nous, ça nous amusait. Mais dès qu'il a fallu passer au sexuel … Je me sentais vraiment mal. C'est ma plus longue relation amoureuse : presque cinq ans ! C'est pas grand-chose pour d'autres mais vue ma chance en amour, pour moi c'est énorme. Et je me disais … puisque j'ai aussi peu de chance avec les femmes … pourquoi ne pas retenter ma chance ? Après tout ça peut pas être pire.

\- Ouais, essaie.

\- T'es vraiment aussi aveugle qu'Antoine dans les Matoine, toi. Ecoute, quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure … t'es plutôt mignon, vraiment. Je crois pas aux coups de foudre, je l'avoue. Mais tu pourrais bien me faire changer d'avis. »

Angel esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner. Mathieu se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur les lèvres du jeune homme un baiser chaste, certes, mais passionné.

Dans la rue ! Alors que n'importe qui pouvait les voir, alors que n'importe quelle gamine pouvait les photographier et diffuser ça sur les réseaux sociaux ! Le cinéphile se sentit tourner la tête, et son cœur s'emballa aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Il trembla.

De longues minutes après le baiser, il resta fixe, sans bouger, les yeux hagards. Mathieu attendait anxieusement sa réponse. Au bout d'un moment, il s'énerva :

« Dis, bouge un peu au lieu de jouer les légumes ! C'est pas compliqué, tu pars en courant pour non, tu balbuties un truc incompréhensible pour je sais pas, tu m'embrasses pour oui !

\- Je …

\- Tu quoi ? Allez, réponds ! Tu me tues, là ! »

Angel ne savait vraiment rien. Il aurait du être dégoûté mais n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Et puis son cœur qui battait si fort …

Encore tremblant, il se pencha vers Mathieu, et eut le temps de voir un sourire sur le visage du schizophrène. Il ne parvint pas à lui rendre son baiser, il était encore sous le choc, il l'embrassa simplement sur la joue.

Cela ne sembla pas altérer la joie du youtuber, qui prit aussitôt Angel dans ses bras et le serra avec bien plus de force que ce à quoi le cinéphile s'était attendu.

Mathieu posa sa main sur le cœur d'Angel.

« T'as vu comme il bat ? murmura celui-ci.

\- Pas autant que le mien. »

Mathieu prit la main d'Angel et lui fit sentir les palpitations effrénées sa poitrine.

« On est des hérissons, dit soudain Angel.

\- Hein ?

\- Des hérissons. Le cœur des hérissons bat à trois-cent battements par minute.

\- Oh. C'est ça. »

Il prit la main d'Angel.

« T'es mon hérisson-cadeau de Noël. »

Le cinéphile éclata de rire.

« Vois ça comme ça. »

Mathieu resta près d'une semaine dans la ville, logeant chez Angel. Et oublia totalement ce pourquoi il était passé par là.

* * *

La personne qui s'occupait de la conférence avait demandé à plusieurs youtubers de venir l'animer : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, l'équipe du Joueur du Grenier, LinksTheSun et d'autres.

Il y avait, dans le programme, une heure dans laquelle Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel devaient lire leurs Matoine préférés, suite à de très nombreuses demandes.

La salle était bondée. Une foule de jeunes gens déguisés, riant, buvant dans des gobelets colorés, parlant, attendait la venue des deux youtubers.

Hors de la scène, Antoine Daniel faisait des allées-et-venues, inquiet. Mathieu avait dit qu'il viendrait, il devait d'ailleurs passer par Antoine-ne-savait-plus-trop quelle ville, où il allait voir un ami. Et il n'était pas là ! Qu'est-ce que l'homme aux cheveux impossibles allait bien pouvoir dire à tout ce public qui attendait impatiemment ?

La réponse lui fut donnée par l'arrivée de l'équipe du Joueur du Grenier, qui était venue voir comment se portait Antoine.

Une jeune fille cria quand il monta sur scène. D'autres hurlements suivirent. Les fans clamaient :

« Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Mathieu !

\- Je suis désolé, dit Antoine dans le micro, mais Mathieu a eu un problème de trajet et n'a pas pu venir. »

Un gros soupir de déception collective accueillit cette dernière phrase.

« Mais à la place, continua Antoine avec un sourire carnassier, deux amis m'ont apporté il y a cinq minutes quelques lemons fort appétissants entre Richard et moi, voire entre Richard et Samuel. Je les ai lus et … ce sera pas aussi bien que les Matoine mais accrochez-vous quand même ! »


End file.
